THE HORRIBLE TIME ACOPALYSE BOOKEPSODE 1
by jasonmerc
Summary: my vedio game but its only part 1 of book 1 as of now. it will be much longer with 5 books and parts.. everytime i update i will post in a new chapter. this is the untitiled nveol then i made a aname for it


THE HORRFIBLE TIME - AN EPICH NOVEL/GAMES

BY JASON MERECEDE

Guthors note: this is based on my idea of what i want my game to be i no its funny my game is serios but i cant rite a serios storty and its not final diont judge i know you will doit stop it stop STOQP,. also this story only outlines key events that would be in the game the game itself would be much longer and much detailder.

CHapter 1: ecsaping the problem

The main named KLYLE character was bording a plane to escape the problem which was where demons were coming up to the earth surfaced in numberes to big to be counted by a man. Klyle was on a plain flying out of this big area were every th9ng was destroyed and desert looking and there were clans of people not money enough to escape so they had to stay there. the goverment made a big metal wall around every thing to keep bad in and good out and Klyle was lucky enough to take one of the last flights out of the evil and onto the normal. Klyle lookled out his plan window and thougth "Wow look at all those ded peple." and then the plaine crashed into an big wall because the pilit fell a sleep. Lyel felt down really far but he landed in a puttle.

Chapter 2: where am i

klyle woke up and he was in the wasteland and the plane was dead and the people didnt makeit. he was a headache and it didnt go away and it was hot. he choked his cellhone but it had a couple signal but it was almost dead of battery it cant break because its a samsung rugby. "damit no signal stupid cingulair not having signal" he thought but that made his hed hurt even more. Klyle was scaared because he didnt see anyone and if he was going to make it. "guess i butter start moving". ass he walked down the wasteland that wasnt all desertlooking i changed my mind he saw dead things that didnt look people. but he saw some people to. and the were dead but one guy wasnt but he died prety soon. klyle checked his body for wapons and found a bassbol bat and picked it up and used it if he needed to. the envrioment was weird and klyle was scared some more as he continued down the place. the sun was not out yet because it was right before morming. then klyle saw something and hid bahind a box. it wass a daemon with scary body parts snifing the air and looking for people to devowre delicosly. klyle tried not to make any sound but he accidentaly hit a pole with his bat and it GOOOONNNG and the damone ran after the pole. klyle thought "may as well fight bit because if it dont ill die amyway". so he hit the demonn on the head thing and it froze for a sevcond during hwich klyle hit it agan in the eye and it scremed really loud and tacled klyle. klyle was holding its fangs trying to pish it away and couldnt and was gonna get eaten but then he herd the sound of a 7.62X54R bollet shoot.

Chapter 3: friends but knot at first.

the dremon puked on klyle and ran way at the bulet sound but then it sound again and it died. then a person who loked like to be a person went up to the dameon and made sure it was dead. "OK IS DEAD" yelled out then someone else said "SHUDDUP DOMT MAKE MORE TRY FIND US!" klyle was on ground stunned and tried to move and he could. then he was going to go up to the man amd thank him but he guy pointed his MOSIN NAGNANT M44 ART HIM WITH THE MAYONETT OUT AND SAID "WHAT THE F*&^ ARE YOU DOING ON HOUR TURF!?" "hey man chill i am lost on a plane then it crashed and im here thanks for sabving me?" "YOUR LUCKY I DONT STAB YOU ARE UGLGY FACE OFF YOURE MELCOME NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CHANG MY MIND YOU UGLY FACED PRICKL". "DUDE WHAT A F*$# IS YOURE PROBLEM JUST SAYING THANKS." but the guys already left. so klyle now he had to find some food or else he would death.

Capter 4: daybreak

it was starting to daylight outside. klyle simply waindered around scoureing for foods but barely found some. the sun was barely rising. he saw some poeple in the ditsance they were running inside away from the sun. they locked there doors and boarded up all of there foors and windows. "wgats going on" klyle asked himself but he didnt know so he respond nohing. the sun arose over the horizin and it was kind of pretty so he looked at it. then he sat down and fell to sleep under a rock.

Chpetr 5: OH CRAP DAYTIME

woke up during the day. there was lots of footsteps around and ehen he looked up out of his rock there were deamos everywhere. they were walking running jumping flying and procreating. "OH NO WE CANT HAVE ANY MORE!" so he ran away. one of them flying saw him and flew over to him without roaring. Klyle thought fast and as the deamon swooped down he hit it and it fell dowm. klyle continued running "track and field will pay of now!" screamed. he couldnt kill it it was to tough for just a baseball bat and punched. but then there was a farm full of growing food. Klyle was GUNGRY and say "about time i need food" s ohe went back and kiled the eamon and then ate some food. a guy came out to the farm and looked and said "WHATEVRE IN HELL YOUR DOING GET OUT OR IM SHOOT YOU 5… 43… 2… 1.."

Chapter 6: maybe a new framily thing

"wait im here" his hands up went up. it was a girl with a shotgun pointing it at him. she kept it up pand yelled "what are you doin here". "i… im lost i crashed a plaine and i escaped here and some guys yelled at me before". "wait i know youre voice, youre that poerson that was on our poperty. hey im nena and this is my weapon" it was a mossbreg 88 maverick 16 gauge. "youll have to excuse that guy yelling at you before hes a little parnoid. do you have no place to go?" klyle responded "no i dont, im lost and my parents are dead" "hahah youre just like batman" but klyle didnt get it he forgot about babman. "hehe follow me, but diont do anything supicious." so he followed her with his basebal bat safely holstered. they went into a 1 story house that was kinda broken but overall good condition. it looked a little like klyles home except he had a 3 story home and a diffferent roof and he didnt live here. Klyle was pushed into a basement where he was told by Nena "kyou must hide here wait." So hedid. But the basememt had stuff on it.

Chasttywer t 7: aquaintimg with !WHAT ARE YOU DO HERE

Klyle looked at the basement and saw some posters of grateful dead and thought "i hate greatful dad". and then he tried to get out of the basement but the door to the outside was locked. "must be a source engine glitch" he thougt. he tried noclip but the server didnt allow it so he disable dedeloper cionsul. the basement was cold and had a nice cool temperatcher. his baseball bat was selected now and he walked around and then nena came to the door and said "the door to the upstairds where i am is locked there should be a betilation shaft try going through that. so klyle braked open the vents and crallled thru the vents. THE VENTS HAD SOME ROCKS IN IT. then he was walking over a room where a mystery said "who here you talking to in the down there" and nena said "no one i was thinking out loud". AND THEN THE VENTS BROKE and klyle FEEL DOWN ONTO THE GUY WHO RAGOLLED AND SAID "WHA THE HELL.:" Klyle got up and nena had a nervous look on her face and klyle looked at her and said hello because he likeed her but didnt want to say it. "WHAAAATT HOW IS HE IN HERE?!" kev- i mean a guys aid. nena shouted "because i wanted to give him a chance he seems nice"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOON" guy said.

"what is your name" klyle asked? "my name is kevong and GET OUTTA OF HER Im gona shoot you." nema said "no wait" and jumped in front of kevong before he fired his M44 at klyle who had nothing. "PLEASE GIVE HIM A CHANCE WE HAVE BASICALLY NO OME LEFT EBERYONE DIED WE NEED HELP PEOPLE ARE INVADDING US WE CANT DO HIS MUCH LONGER WITHOUT HELP COME ONE KEVONG."

"NO WE HAVE to MUCH DEATH ALREADY… YOU DONOT UNDERSTAND WE CANT TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER NOT ONLY WELL WE BE KNOWN AS THE PEOPLE WHO SUCK BUT THEN OTHERS WILL TARGET US MORE"

"MO WE CAN TrY AGAIN GIVE HIM A CHANGE IT IS YOU THAT DOES THE NOT UNDERSTAND"

"OK FINE"

"YAY"

"JK"

"FU"

"HE CANT HAVE IN HERE"

"YOU ARE to WORIED ABOUT PEOPLE YOU KNOW DYING BUT IF WE DONT BRING IN MORE HELP YOULL WILL DIE to"

"..."

"..,"

"... fine"

Chasopter 8: Finally

"FINALly" klyle thought didnt say out loud. Nen looked pappy but kevnog wasnt sure if he could trust klyle. he was a new guy and klyle said "im new to this place what do i do". then he discussed the place with nena and kevog. "so what you gotta know. dont go out in sunlighte unless need to emergency. only explore at night because they those things need sunlight to have energy like plants or something i duno." kevong said. "youve seen tons of sobmie movies before im sure you know to not make noise or they are attrachted to it." ge continued. "thats all the aothor can think of now so come back alter for more acvice." he said."sounds simble enough" knlyle replied "lets go kicjk some ass" "NO ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE DONT ALWAYS GO OIUT AND FIGHT THINGS SOMETIMES MUST YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP FIGHT". kevong said. then they went outside and picked food form the graden of potatose.

Bapter 9: the first nitght

They sat on chairs eating food and watching old VHS tapes of veggietalse on there tv. the potstpoes were made into porato soup from nena. "wow you are a good cooc: klyle said and nena bulshed and said "its mothing." kevong started laghing at bob the domato because he fell off the counter on the tv show. then the cucumber said "lets go to the bible on the comptuer." so then the computer said stuff and kevong said "hahaha you are only a cucuber you cant use a computer." but no one else got the joke. "so uh what do you do ariund here/" klyle asked the others. "we usualy eat and sleep hahaha get it" exclamed nena and he got it and klyle chulked a bit but then he didnt. "it is getting dark lets go out to look for suplies. kevong said "ok klyle you go with her ill scay here and defend all of the windows." so they did. klyle walked aoround outside but once again with his bat and then someone shot at him. "WAXCH OUT" nena SHOUTED and boomed her mossbreg 88 maverick back at the evil who fell over and died. "WOW IM GOODAT THIS" nina shouted. klyle ran over to make sure he was dead anf hit him many times in the nose. "whays this" klyle said. it was a yogoslavian SKS with magazines. "wow its mu lucky day can i have this ok thanks". "yes you can have it" nena replied to him. wow it had a nice woodin stock and everything even the signatur greenaid launch but there were no gremaids yet. he was ready now. the wind whisted in his ear and the rocks tumbled ont his feet and a bird flew around and landed on a remain of a tree with no leavs. lkyle reloaded hiss ks and yeah. nena told hi mt ofollow so he did. she showed he where this one realy good hiding spot was in case a battle broke out and there were lots of danger so this hiding spot was really good for that and there was a hole to blast from. klyle thought the weather was cool and he found a charger for his phone. "nYES YOU WILL LIVE ONCE MORE MR. RUGBY" and nena giglegd. Suddenly something apeared! "What appeared" kegong asked but i cant tell you because you're not here your back at home or are YOU? Suddenly kevong came ranning up and outofbreath yelled "To manny... neehd help... follow me..." $o they ran back to the base. There was a hunch of punks with there stupid spikey hair and lether jackets because they tjink their so cool what a bunch of lossers and they were throwing things out of the window. Then klyle looked back and nena was captured by one and beinf pinned down so kevong wemt to kick him in the gornads so klyle said "i must FIGGT THE BAD GUYS!" DOOSHDOOSHDOOSHDOOSH said his sks at a guy and he said "AAAAHAAAHAAAAOOWW" and ragolled out of a window and another guy saod "that was my friend your goNna get it now cocsucer" and tok out his tec9 smg i mean comon who uses that it sucks at medium range fihting acxuracywise so klyle tok cover behind a rock after saying "There is a rock i must hide behind it" and he pointed at it. TETTETETETETE asked the tec9 but DOOSHDOOSHDOOSHDOOSHDOOSH replied sks. They were dead and kevong needed help he was wrestled down so klyle hit the other with hus bat "haha brung it maddref*%^ *s" said klyle BIIIIIINNNNNGGG said the solid aluminum bat and he splashed in a pool of his own brians. There moment of pause. "UHH HAHH UH HAHH UHH HAHH." breathed klyle. "qell, that was fun." he said with smiles. kevong looked at him and gave him a litle grinn "...thamks…" "yeah… yo'ur welcome" klyle sid. "so uh what now" klyle asked. "dont you do anyhing other than this around here?" "no we dont this is pretty much are lives now on we cant money our way out of here and even if we had enough purchase the planis dont come back here anymore were stuck" kevong replied.

"well.. . theres got a be a way out of here" klyle said.

"your not the first one to say that" kevong said.

"what do you mean"

8

"let me putt it this way thats how one of m freinds died he got to close to the wall."

"i still dont know what you are mean"

"you see its not juts a wall… is something more?"

"like what"

"like turrets and stuf. i only got close enough to see turrets but im sure if i got closer i would discovery of more defensive objects. i could only get close enough to see the turrets. it was right outside there field of fiew."

"oh…"

"..."

"sorry for your loss"

"eh its o kthat was a while ago"

then it was morning. "so we better get some sleep lets go back to our house and bord up the windows and stuff." nena said. they all thought it was a good idea so they went back.

Chaptyer: 10: day number to

klyle just couldnt fell asleep it was to bright he wasnt used to falling a sleeped at day. the sun kinda shown through the bords and he could here some demgons outside doing whatever and he had to pee. "psst kevong" klyle whispered. "PISST KEVONH" klyle got a little louder. kevong woke up and said "what is it" "kevong wheres the batheroom" klyle exclaimed. "its over there somewhere if you cant find it just pee out the window or something." so he went to look for the pitty but he couldnt find it. he checked every room tewice but the bathroom was nowhere to be sight. but then, just as you were going to a window he saw it. so once his bisness was done he tried to go back tos sleep. but he coudnt again. "OH WAIT I HAVE AND IDEA ILL PLAY ANGRY BIRD" he went over to the rugby and turned it on and played some angry birds. he couldnt get wifi he didnt the password. he listened to his music his favorite song was whip it good. he started to sing along

"DA DA

shape it up!

DA DA

get strate!

DA DA

go forward!

DA DA

move ahead1

DA DA

try to deflect it!

DA DA

its not to late!

DA DA

to whip it

DA DA DA

WHIP IT GO-"

he spun around and kevong was staring at him. he paused the music and was ebarassed. kevong fell on the floor laughing so hard he almost hurt choked. but he got a splinter in his finger and got upset and went to gets ome neosporin. nena was pretending to be asleep but found klyles sheannigans to be funny. he just sat there thingking about the other people who were outside the wall and wished he was there becuse he didnt like it here. "cjeer up" said nena. klyle looked up and saw nena there playing at klyles rugby. "thats myne what are you doing" he pilotley questioned her. "im looking through you'r music. you like fear fractory dont you" klyle talked: "well i like carmageddon nots so much the band just the music." "OMG I LIKE CARGEDADON to" and they found something in common. "let me get out my phone to show you my achevements. she got out her LG p506 thrive and plugged it into the wall it had an otterbox case and klyly always wanted a lg thrive he had one but it broke in december because he tried to rom it but he flashed the wrong KDZ to it (not that that happened to me personaly or anything….) so he looked and she had every single car and track and klyle had to buy the cars he couldnt beet blood on the rooftops. kevong came out with a bandage on and he said "we better get some sleep" so they went to sleep with there fones plugged in kevong had a goophones i5s witha otterbox rugged as well fyi.

CjQAPTER 11: NIGHT NUMBER TWO!1!2

They woke up at about 7 oclock. 7 oclck PM THAT IS HAHAAHAHA klyle yawned and stretched and fell off the couch. kevong fell asleep in front of the tv with his hand on it and nena fell asleep on an matress. "KEVONG WHY ARE YOU SLEPPED LIKE THAT" he jolted awake and said "because i was going to put on another veggertales but i got so tired pushing the buttons i fell asleep dont laugh at me hey stop it" but they already shared a laugh. "so now whats do we have to do?" klyle was scared beacuse he didnt want to get shot like he saw in those vietnam war movies like PLAtoN and SAVING PRIVATE RHYAN. he felt like one of those guys abandoned by his country only he didnt get supplied with all those cool m1s and stuff he liked old weapons thats how he knew how to handle is sks. "we need to garther all the potatoes and try not to get killed ready set go" ad they went outside and garthered poratoes. they got like 3O of them. "crap we need ammo lets get some" so they had to be careful when searching for ammo. they found some ammo but what do you know there were some other guys who wanted ammo to. both teams had there guyns pointed at each other. no one moved. "we take half, you take half." kevong instisted. "sure well so that you got youreself a deal." they shook around on it and then the other guy with blonde hair tok the ammo and shoved it in a bag and then tok a little but of ammo and put it in a bag with rocks and empty shells and gave it to kevong and smiled and jogged away and so did the other and then the kevong group opened the bag and saw there was literally nothing almost. "THOSE BASS TURDS"! shouted! Klyle stored at it for a bit and then remarked back "so why cant we go get them back for doing this?" Kevong replied "its not worthy it we might die they have so much more ammos then us. Nena said "he's right" klyle said "but they tok our stuff!?" "Its not worth it" nena saud and they shufdled back to the base. Idt botherd klyle though. He began his own monologue "we should get them back. Yeah i understend what kevong is saying but qe can't jusst take this sitting down. I dint think i can convince him so ill sneak out later and get them back myself how hard can it be I'm good with guns?" So that was it. Klyle made it back to the house bsut then when everyone else was eating he ate and snuck out. He was all by hisself. It was a long jorney to the direction the other was travel but he tok it anyway. "I am going to send the message to don't mess with us were serious" he said. On his qest there he saw a rock and wandered how tall it was so he used soh cah toa to figure it out for a bit. He couldn't beleive his eye when hhe got to the enemys. He had to climb skillfully rocks to get to it but it was a really big base with lots and lots of people looking like not to be messed whith. "Just get the ammo and get out. I cant afford drawing good attention." He repeted to himself. There was guys guarding the front door and the back door but there was only one guarding a remote door that looked itke it went undergrund. This place was hit tech. He went to the door quietfully and hit the one guy and went inside. The guy had a ak so klyle just tok the ammo form it to use on his sks. The tunnel was real and bright and long and klyle felt like james bond or something going thru these killing endmys when necesary. a camera was theere but not before he hit it with his stock of sks and it flew off its hinges. a box of grenads left to the side klyle picked up a lot of them and continued on. there was a guard so he hit him and interrogated him "wheres the ammo room" klyle relled. "i wont tell you" said the gueard SMASH one of his toth fell out. "nope still wont" BASH some more teeth. "MOPE!" he tried to say with little to no teeth but then SKABLOSH last teetlh fell out and he was bleeding all over and klyle knocked him out with his bat but I think he actually killed him this time. ran down the more hallway quicker becuse there was less time to get it now! every now and then guys came out but klyle shot them. one time eventually he got to a meeting room with secured walls and tried to greandae it but there was a thick door so he had to nother way in. guys ran out with lmgs but greande BWOOOOOOOSH killed them and it was loud. he dindt know where to go so he ram more down hallways. a person was staying behind with an smg ducked behind a wall and was scared to fight this klyle. klyle found him and the person said "dont shoot im not here to kill you". klyle put his gun down an qasked "why not should i?" "just let me show you to the ammo" but klyle said yeah and they went to a room. "but is this a trap?" "no its not" he crawled in and tok all the ammo he could hold. "i dont like it here the boss is an asshole." klyle told him to follow him. they tried to ran back out but a person with aurmor and hit klyle to the ground and punched the other person and tok them both with him.

CHASPOTER 12: escape the evil base

klyle woke up and he had a hechake again and the other person was still asleep and a guy with a microfone said "WELCOME TO HERE WAMAHAhSA" "but where is here" "it is where youre going to DIE. you messed with the wrong man, stuped nerd. and as it goes for you, caleb, im going to put you to troture. good riddens." klyle was moved to a room with a concrete wall and it smeeled like old and musty like old people skin. but then the guy with the gun came out and he pointed at his head and shot. but he missed. he shot agan and missed. "THIS CHINESE GUN SUCKS" someone yelled. klyle was sweating nervous. the executoner was drunk. he could smell the alcohol and he kind of swayed side to side. klyle tok ovantage of this and tried to open the door but it wudnt budge not a bit. he banged on it and stuff but nothing happened. "I GOT AN YDEA" he think. "hey dumass over here" klyle yelled and the excutioner shot at him and he hit the lock off the door but it was still kinda on there. "missde me" klyle shouted. "imma get you yet sonna bitch" and BOOM the lock came off. "wow that was close" klyle shouted. but now there was an announcement going over saying "NTENTON THERES A NITRUDDER GET HIM HES SOMEWHERE". there was 3 guys coming at him and the base was kinda big and had some underground tunnel thing that was dirt that klyle was on. he surfaced and he had no weapons. so he had to find one somewhere. the ammo room had no weapons in it and he didnt no wherer the weapon room was if there WAS ONE. what would he do? maybe he could hide? no, there wasnt enough hide to hide behind. so he did the only thing and RAN AS FAT AS HE COULD. he could only used his punches and he looked at his hands and made a fist. "ive been thru to much to die now." he said with head down. he punched people who hit him back and shot at him but klyle was really fast and avoded the bullets and punched him and tripped him very slopply because he didnt know karatay. but it got the job done nonetheles. every punch he unleashed more rage from bottled up in the past with one punch he thought "AND THATS FOR TAKING MY AMMO" and another one he though "AND THATS FOR MY TEACHER GIVING ME A D ON MY TEST" and the most strongest one was "AND THATS FOR MY BROTHER TAKING MY 30 DOLLARS A COUPLE REARS AGO." and he was not conscous. his gun was a ruger p95 and it had only 1 bullet left. he knew what he had to go. he followed a sign that said "TORTOR ROOM FULL OF CREAMS DONT GO IN". caleb was spinning around on a wheel scraping up against blades that kinda cut his skin a lot. he shot the operator and asked him "how do i stop this"? "press that button." he creamed with paim. BEEP it stopped and caleb got off and said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW". caleb picked up his gun and they made there way out of the place and they stole some ammo and klyle found his old sks again because when he threw it at a guard he had it and the p95 hit him and dropped his sks and klyle tok it back and DOOSHed him and caleb BBBBBBBBBBBB'd him with his pps 43. caleb lead him to the out of place and then they ran rally fast away. klyle lead him back to his base and it was just about nighttime over and kevong said "oh great an OTHER ONE". "no wait he helped me escape an evil base he was from but he helped me." kevong said "wait what base what did t look like?" there was a pause. klyle said "it was like 2 or 3 brock houses put togethre and there was an underground path I ONLY WENT THERE TO GET OUR AMMO SEE" and he emptied his bag with bunches of ammo. "oh no. nonono. not that." "WHAT IS IT" klyle asked. "theyre part of this alliance. i dont know what its called. but they are nasty asturds. thanks for getting us all KILED." klyle felt bad. "im going to sleep" klyle said. caleb ate his potato sup and slept on the table. kevong couldnt sleep because he had more challenges ahead and nena was over there doing something.

CHAPTER 13: about time finally some change in plot line

the next day some deamons things tore some of their wooden planks. cable was the first one to up and he jolted everyone else up because it was mid day and some deamos were munching on their window board. "OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULDVE GAPPENED" screamed nena. kevong and everyone else loaded up with ammo and they busted the door down and went outside to fight a bunch of them that were now coming after them.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB"

"DOOSHDOOSHDOOSHDOOSHDOOSH"

"BZZSHWW CLICK CLICK BZZSHWW CLICK CLICK BZZSHWW CLICK CLICK "

"BBBBBB? BBB BBB BBBBB..."

"DOOSH DOOSH, DOOSH DOOSH!"

"COVER ME IM RELOADING" kevong yrelled.

"CALEB WATCH IUT" nena shouted.

"BSHH! CHK CHK, BSHH!"

"BBBBB! BBBBB? BB-BBBBBB!? BBBBBB!"

"FILLING UP" caleb exclaimed.

"COOVER ME WHILE I REELOAD" klyle responded.

"DOOSHDOOSHDOOSH!" argued the 7.62x39s.

"BZZSHWW CLICK CLICK." remarked the 7.62x54rs.

"BBBBBBBBBBB..." retorted the 7.62x25s.

"BSHH CHK CHK BSHH CHK CHK!" weeped the 16 gauges.

then they all daemons died. "i hope we didnt attract to much antention." caleb said. but they were wrong. "sweet holy molly what are those of there in the distance"? nena asked? it was some guys who looked at them and ran away. "we should get them before they run off and maybe tell their possibly leader were here" klyle implied. "that sounds good COME ON LETS GO" nena said so they ran. after them ran and they guys slowed down they were dressed in covers for there face and clothes and they hid behind rocks and shot at them but kevong and co. killed them easily. "that was easy" klyle said. "a little to easy" caleb slowly replued. everyone paused. looked at each other. ran as fast as they could back to there base. it was amazing. everything was gone. food, ammo, and even the tv and there veggetales collecton. kevong stood in astonish. "my work… my savings… my food… my tv…" nena looked away in disgust. klyle just kinda jumped around looking around fastly like most people do in cutscenes in source engine games. caleb was confused, but felt bad for them at the sam time. "and we just HAD TO LISSEN TO YOU KNYLE" kevong angried at him. "HEY YOU AGREED WITH IT YOU DIDNT SAY NO OR ANYTHING" klyle tried to defent. nena tried to say "just please stop argung guys actions work louder than words" but no one heard. cableb shopt a bullet in the air and that made everyone shut up. "we arent solving by arguing. we need to take acton. we need to hunt them down and fight them. i mean what do we have to loose? may as well try as oppose to staying here slowly dying of thirsy and hungry. take what we have and well go on a quest to get our stuff back and maybe even find a new base. after all i didnt really like that house anyway maybe well find a better on later on. whos with me" cale basked. nena said "we have nothing to loose anymore". kevong said he shook his head "you people are nuts" but agreed to go along. klyle aimed his crosshair at there hands and pressed E to trigger the agree vevent. they set off with that little foods and ammos they had.

Cjaoter 14: SAMPLE TEXT

they had ben walking for a while and they reached the end of there little neighborhhod. there previous house was in a little subruban complex by a rivar and now they were traveling by road. they came across a river with a dam on it and a bridge next to it t. they crossed the bridge but then some a#*%^&#s came out of a maintenence door and said "give us your stuff!" they wwere shooting and they died easily and one of them fell off the bridge into the water. "tht was intersting" caleb said. so they went on there was a long road they had to vravel down. they pased some barn houses and stuff and there wasnothing there they could be used. everyone reloaded. caleb took this time of silence to tell everyone as tory. "Hey you guys listent to this: when the govrenment was deciding to biukd the wall and all that junk one of my frends got ahold of some of there plans and bluprunts. i-" "wher are they?" klyle asked. "oh he game them tobme i had them safe and secure in my backback but i lost them i think when we were traveling somwhere i left them at a place outside this wall." caleb replied. "that wouldve benn useful" kevong said." klyle took out his rugby and checked for messagas but didnt have any just an email about pinterist. "why did i sin up for that in the first place" asked klyle but. more deamons came at them from inside a forest nearby the road and they fighted them and took cover in a farm hose to. "THIS REMINDS ME OF OHIO CRAP DAY" caleb said. "thats what" klyle asked. "nevernimd." caleb said to klyle asked. the earth had many deamons and they had to fight them. klyle at first fell froma plane and now he is here. a big battle was done nand hunans remerged victorios. One time but now they won. then they traveled a long distance like a really long sistance. "itws getting dark were safe" kevong remarked and klyle did too. kept going ontil they saw they were on top of a school

Chapler 15: SHCOOL FIGHT

"Hwow did we get here?" levong asked. klyle was sad but then he found a 44 maggum revolver. then demojs came oit and they had to hide inside. they ran into a barthroom with tiled walls and troiletries. more deamoms happened. they shot at them and guess what they deamons died. "what dod i do to desserve this?" caleb asked. "noone did anything its just the way shit has to be" kevong. hes allowed to say that because this video game is rated m for nature. then some guys came out of a stall and said "who are you in this place". it was an smaller person looked serious. "you guys arent one of those assholes coming to steel my things are yau?" the short man asked.. "n no we are not we just came passing by you know" klyke said. the short man stared at them then said with his rifle "help me fend off these incoming freaks will you then" so they agreed they went on the roof of the school. the short man loaded his sinthetic rifle loaded an 7 shot clip in it. "300 RUM" nena implied. the short man nodded and adjusted his scope and shot one in the face that mustve been reaally far away. "snoipins a good job mate" the short man said and everyone laughed because they plaed tf2 with segrei a lot back in the days. a lot of them few with ther wings and they shot and shiot and shot and smhot on them till they all died a while later. "thanks for your help" the short man said. "you you guys going anywhere after this" but kevong said "were going to inflict revenche on someone" and the short man replied "yeah you and me both." pause. "say you can stay here for the night if you do something for me" the short man said. "and just what aould that be" kevong said because he saw through this short mans plan with a suspicious eyebrow raised. "theyres this intersection down that a way, but adfter that theres a church. go in the church and get me some food. they have some in the basment. i would go but the place is infested my rifle cant shoot that fast to handle i would get overwelmed. drop your things off here and ill-" "no well take our baggs with" nena said. "floats your boat. just go get some foods and well feast tonighte" the short man said. "oh and by the way, im frank"

CHAPTER YOU GESSED IT 16: WHAT IS GOING ON NENA

they travlled down the road and kevong spoked to them. "he doesnt have nayone else its just him back there. hes bluffing. besides we need a place to stay anyways." but everyone already figured that. it was night so they put on there flashlights on there guns that they got before. the church was ST JONH OF THE CROSS. when the arrived there was some nice window art mosaics of bible events. nena coughed a bit as they got closser. "its just the cold" she said. they arrived at the back doors and nena looked all pale. "im not feeling to well" nena said to everyone. "what is going on nena" klyle asked her. "no really im good *COUHG*". ahe touchted the door handle to the door and got shocked with one of those little zaps you get lile when you cover your hands with soap and punch a metal pole and the static zapps you. "ac... ah" nema imsisted. "why dont you just sit in a pew and klyle can covery you ill get the foods" kevong said. "ill go with you" caleb said "youd better" kevpng said back. klyle holded the door for everyone and they set off their wayss. klyle helped nena into a pew and klyle thought about stuff. "ive never ben really relegous or anything, but since i am here..." and he said some praers. nena groaned and layed down. "eber feel like youre being watched at?" nrna asked. "well this is a church" klyle said as he walked around "goddis wathing over us yno. do you beleve in god?" klyle asked. "oh yeah. i know hes out there, somwhere". mema sais. kevomg ran up and said "GTFO" with caleb behimd him shottimg at demons killing him. they ran outside amd the deamos tried to swype at nena but they just missed. they fighted inside the church they ran back in sides and shot them buttried not to hit any holy sacreds. nena didnt do to much and thw deamosn aimed for her but the deamos got all discombobulated or some thing. klyle said "may thw power of crhist clense your stupid asses" nd splashd holly watered on them desmons and they freaked the hell out so easy to shoot those were. "well we kno gogd didnt send them" calwb said. "i second that notion" klyle said. nena noded in aproval while klevong examined the foods. "on our way back lets look at these foods" kevong said so theydud.

chaprw 16+1=food and friends

"mostly cannde foods lots of beans but some spam and some veggeis and canned pears." kevpmg told. "canned pares are my fav so i get those no one else" nena said and everyone giggle. "your feelimg better" calwb said. "i am" nena replied.

"qhat caused the thing back there"

"churchs just make me feel werd."

"i see. Ghow sro"

"god intimidates me"

"what you talkimg about slow to anger rich ind kindness ever herd of that"

"yes so many time"

"well..."

"i feel as if im in a way responcible for some bad events that happened in the past thts all not sure if he can forgive those yknow."

"we are on top of the school agan" kevong said. so thy went inside to comfront the short man. "dod you get the foods" the sort man asked. "yes fred here it is" and kevong dumped the baggs on the floor. "its frank. but it really isnt. now i knw i can trust you guys so my real name is mark." the short i mean mark said. they ate. tapp on the windows some clam guys came in and started shooting everything. "f%+#" mark said and got his remmington 700. these guys had armor and there werw like maybe 10 of them and the fight lasted a while. one time two of them were line up and mark hedshotted both stoners with one stone. "we were almost dead i havent fighted enenmies who shoot back in forevre!" mark exclaomed. they parched up any wounds they had and ate more. then more guys of sifferent clan came in. "what is this" caleb excitedly asked angerly. mlre shoot and more death and more wounds and more food. "what was that. i thought the douchbags and the yid kids hated each other?" kevong asked. klyle didnt know so kevong told him those qere some nicknames he gave tto certain big well known clans of survivers. klyle remembered he raided that base for there ammop so that may be it. "those nicknames arent good" caleb said. caleb got punched in the foot. "OUCHES THAT FELT PAIN!" caleb screemed. "shhh. stop noising. i hear something." kevong said. it was night time some mooore. they went to sleep. the next day they waked up and there were drmons outside the school. klyle said "we must the enemys eliminate before they have a sense of retaliate."

CHAPYER 18: MORE SCHOOL FIGHT

the guys went around then the school there was a lot of them around the school but they fighted the school. the deamons had many come in variations but all of witch are the dangerous. "ALERT! STAY AWAY FROM THE DANGER!" calmeb said as he shooted some. they went around the school and killed a lot of them and one time they went on the plyground and killed some from there. one time klyle went down the slide then shot a deamond and kill it with so many bullets. later they were done and mark said "cant take much more of this crap." klyle unloaded his sks and said "you and me are alike brothers." mark looked at his sks and said "lemme sea that." klyle handed sks and mark said "i know how to modify weapons. thats how i modified this to hold a clip instead of rotory blocks." mark disassembled the sks field stripping. "see this trigger group? ITS VERY SIMPLE. can i show you something i can do? promise i wont break it." klyle said "sure" cause he still held his 44 magnum. mark went inside with the others and klyle got to play with marks remmington 700 till he got out. klyle saw some deamoks and decided to shartshoot them from a mile away and he hit some of them or not. mark said "done" and he took it back to klyle. it had a redot sight simple one. i also had this big switch on the side. klyle said. "whiat does this do" and mark said "push it all the way down". klyle pushed it down heard a "KACHIK" safety off of. the slide pulled back stock. "hold youre hand on the rtrigger and pull back the stock. then pulled the trogger and the stock slid back...

DODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODOODOODOODODODODODDOODODOSHHHSHSHSHHS.H.

klyle was happy.

Chapter 19: moving along.

klyle said "you are the best." and mark nodded. mark said "this place shcusk can i come with you" and klyle said "shore" and kevong said "what th hell sure" and they spend one more day at the school fighting more deamons and they speeped during the day and left during the night.

Chapte 20: keeping your enemys close but your friends closer.

walking away from the school out of the building. demons came but they got shoot by the group. they walked for a while down a street past the place but onto a road and they walked on it. up a hill and down the hill. so much funned. walked for an while. they were at this bridgeover a railroad tracks multiple. there was a jack frost burger place they went in and found ammo and foods put them in dsafely backpack store. then they went on and they got on a railroad because a sign said "we have safely travel go to the north trail tracks". "this sign is made out of cardbord" kevong said. then a dirt kickwed up and a guy come out of the dirt. "WAXH OUT EVERY-BODY" and kevong through a brick at him and he died. klyle and kevong and everyone else continued down the train tracks and shottinged more deamos. they kept going downing on the radilroad tracks. then there was a train with a boxcare. kevong said "lets go in" and they went in. then there was people sleeping and one said "AHHH" and the woke others up. then they said "AHHH" and ran behind a box. kevong said "werent trying to hurt you." then nena said "why does kevong always have to do the talkings" but kevong said shutup. "please well give you anything just leave us alone. theres a box over there with foods go get some just go away when youre done" a womam said. "oh and you guys need to leave while uhhhh this guy searches for food" as she point at cablev. so they left and said "what a nice people" and calen staid back. he reached in to a box and felt something on his neck and it was a barel. "give us all of your ammo" and caleb gave his gun and they whisphered some stuff and calbeb yeled out to them "bring on more person in i meed help carrying these so much food." so nena went in and then the same thing happened and then she looked out and said something of the like because they made her. then kevong did but he told klyle to keep watch on the roof. kevong went in and klyle heard a punch and a kick and then a BOOM and another kick and then kevong came out and had a bag full of stuff and everyone else out. kevong said "i bet them up we can go" and the guys contonued down the railroad. But then meanhile back at the boxcare the wonan got up and snuck out and left the train tracks to go to this building and she entered and there was people there and they talked.

Chapter 21: Clifton Heights - Ceptured

Thit was getting so dark outside could barely see. kevong said "lets take refuge under that tree" and they went there and sleeped. the sun was going down and it was about to dark so klyle fell asleep. he woke up at night later. something didnt feel right. he looked aroudn and he didnt see anyone. "why cant i see anyone?" he thought. "because its dark" someone said. "oh yeah thanks" klyle said but then he realized TOO LATE HE RAN OUT WITH AN AK AND SHOT AT KLTYEL BUT MISSED BECAuSE IF HE HIT KLYLE THERE WOULD BE NO MORE STORY. BUT INSTEAD THEY CAPTURED THE OTHERS WITH A BODY BAGS AFTER HITTING THEM REALLY HARD AND HE HIT KLYLE REALLY HARD NECST. they wapked up inside a cell. klyle saw the door was locked. "GUYS WERE IN A PRISON AAAAAGGGGHHH" klyle politely yelled.

Chuhptuhr 22: Clifton Heights - The Presson

they were stuck. hours passed. "why did we start this jorney in the first place" nena sasked. "i dont remember…" klyle said. no of the others did neither. "what time is it" nena asked. klyle looked out the window and it was light out. "it is light time" klyle said to nena. a guy across said "its 3 oclock pee emm". they looked and it was another man! "learned this form my father. has to do with certain positions of the sun and shit." nena said "well thanks." "your welcome. names Ghavid. im from indian." they greeted each other. "so why are we here" kevong asked. ghavid said "all i know is theu took me here. not sure why, cant remember when. they are kindly enough to feed us though so gotta be greatful for that. sometimes we can go outside and play baseball or something, but thats rare and its heavily garded. and dont bother asking why yuoure here. they all just push you back and tell you to leave. "i smeel rice. fried rice." mark said. "DINNER!" ghavid screamed. someone threw a container of rice at ghavid. then someone threw rice at the group." but kevong saw so many people sleeping. "what about them" kevong said but the guards just repled "theyre asleep. why should i wake them."? mark smelt the rice. "smells like shugar. dig in guys." ghavid screamed quietly "WHAAAAIIITTTT" they froze. ghavid took out a coffee filter from his stash under his bed and poured the rice on it over the sink in his cell. white liwuid came off and the rice turned yellow. "dafug" klyle said. "dont know what this is, but i think its why theyre asleep over there. here" and ghavid threw some coffee filters at them. klyle took his rice and pored it over the sink and some white fluid came off and it turned yellow. "huh" klyle said. then they all did it and eat. "thus uhs ghood ruhsh" nena and mark said in unison because their mougths were full so they could not talk right. "yuh shuts griht" ghavid said. "muh muhm ushed tuh mehk ruhsh lihk thish" kevong said. they swallowed it and ate more. "und thuh buhst puhrt ushh..." ghavid continued with full mouth, "thuh luhnguhr yuh guh wuthuht fuhlling thuh shuhd uhffuhcts uhf whutuhvur thuh phut uhn thus shuht thuh muhr yuh giht." klyle replied "DUHD DUHTS FHUGGUHN UHSHUM!" and he chocked on some rice. everyone laughed and they choked on rice and they all vomited in a tollet. they ate the rest without talkinged. gahvid said "watch this" after the cost was clear. he jiggled his lock and put a bedspring in it and it opened just enough where he can squeese out. he unlocked the groups door and they slid out and ghavid bringed them in a room. "the only time they come around is during meals to give us our stuff so follow me ill show you around." they went into a fentilation shaft. "how long have you been here to know this to do?" mark asked and ghavid replied "a while". they cralled over a kitchen and ghavid said "kichen there. where they make rice. this is where i figured out about all the white liquid in our food. it took me about 2 weks so i got some drug inside me from before them. all that does is 2 things it makes you hungrier and it puts you in a coma or something." they continued to the wardens room. "this is the wardens room. pretty nice place. this is where i take all my coffee filters with this thing" and ghavid pickeed up a metal rod with a pointy on the end. ghavid demostrat4ed by getting some more. then the door opened and someone came in but luckyly they already closed the ventilation shaft filter so they were unsuspectfully there. the warden was this really skinny guy with a beretta u22 neos. he placed it down and drank some coffee liquid. then he read a magazine. klyle and the others quietful creeped down to the next place but they couldnt. "wy not" klyle asked. "the vent are too squeaky here i dont think theyre stable follow me lets go back. they returned to there sells and locked them with ghavid's instruction. it was getting nighter so they slept becuase now they were used to sleeping at night and their heads hurt from the earlier. next day ghavid took klyle with him and showed him how to get coffee filters with the pointy stick before breakfast which was more rice. no one else was awake besides them. "hey if this is only rice how are we getting poritein and other daily nutrients?" klyle asked ghavid. ghavid replued "these are most likely GMOs" he replied. they filtered the rice and klyle set some for everyone else while he ate it and talked with ghavid. "so what were you doing before you got put in here!" klyle asked. "oh you know just surviving the yoosh ("usual" - "ual"). then i saw this lady who was all like 'help im giving berth help me please' and im like 'no bich you on your own thats a problem too big for my to handle' and shes like 'the baby thej baby' and im all 'shut the hell up bich' and she wont stop screaming and then these guys come down from a hill and…"

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"FUG YEH" ghavid yelled and woke everyone up. "WE GOT TO PLAY BASEBALL" so ghavid led everyone outside after the gards opened their cells with guns in case they tried to revolt. they was lined up then they were fwalked slowly to tthe outdoor open space with multiple fences electricution with spikey things razor wire on top. they were given a basebvall and bat and some gloves and they played it baseball. during which ghavid sat to the side and talked to klyle. "see that guy over there he is name is tomarse. he is so god at pitching the ball." tomarse threw the ball the batter at swung a miss. "strike on" called ghavid and the batter signaled the shut the f**k up to ghavid. Klyle roamed around because he wasnt locked into place by the sorce engine. He walked to the guards who pushed him back. Klyly picked up a bat and swung the air pretending to hit a ball "whose next" tomarse called and klyle had the bat so he may as well. Klyle glared at tomasre with sinister. It was an intense. Tomarse piched the throw curvball swoosh swoosh klyle hit it CRAKCKKK. it hit tom in the head and he fell down and klyl got run home. "ow wachit that was an on puropse move" tomarse said. "no it was accidentally denominator" klely said. they got in a big fight klyle had his fists and had to punch tomarse in the nose but he missed and tom missed and then the guards pulled them away and pushed them into the basveall field. they continued the play and kjlyle was there. Then after a while buzzer rang ad everyone got kicked in the cells. "We have to escape here" klyle said. "Okay" everyone else saids.

Chaptwe 24: escrape clifton hights prissoin

Klyle wet with ghavid thru vents and everyone else with him to smart a plan. klyle got a mp3 player with some earbuds and put his pocket in his pocked nd the rest stole some rocket launchers from the basement vent shaf. then they waited till night and unlocked the cells and gave everyone rocket launchers and clean rice except the dead ones. they sneaked outside when a light came on and people surrounded them and guard with mashinegun rockets came out and a loudspeaker. "attantion prisoners this is youre last warning to turn around before or else" "or else what" tomarse asked. "or else you will be kill" the warden said with his neos. "this reminds me of ohio crap day" caleb said. then klyle shot a rocket at the loudspeaker and the warden flew back and a battle was raging. there were rockets and sh!t flying everywhere and kyle's behind a box. klyle found his sks in a box. He threw some bullets at a guy and he dies and the battle went on. Klyle stole a jheep and drove thru the fence after everyone got on it and tey droved away from the perison. "i learned how to do this in evil upraising" klyle said. Everyone was safe except they were in the city area when a helicopter flewin and shot them hit some people, bullets everywhere. "ill kill him" mark said and shot the helicopter down with a single shot 50BMG rifle he found in a dirt. there was more people coming andthey fighted all along the city they were inside the city. klyle used his sks. cable lost his pps43. he sadded. "i loved that. but it sucked" and he went into a museum after klyle shot the helecopter with a rocket. cableb meanwhile found an m14 in a glass container there was another one too. he went to grab the one with wooden stick and someone else got the sopmop one. they looked. "hey." cableb said. "yeah" the guy. "its cableb" said cableb. "Benn" benn said. "Benn Fochs". they got some people and they shot them. benn fochs went full auto and showed cableb how to automatic himself gun. the battle lasted so long. then it aws over. there were lots of guys out and about. everyone went their own way but some came with the groupo. one of them was Briun who was a good lectical engineea. benn fochs left to go somewherelse. tomarse left elsewhere. briun had a rocket launcher and was good at making things not like mark who only knew how to insall a slidestock. now they had to move on,.

Chalorlwr 25: just say yes already

"fine we can stop for ice cream" kevong said. everybody ate. "ive got this place" briun said. "where" kevong asked. "its kinda far from here. i was almost done making when these guys took me to jail for no reason. lets go there because im tahnkful for the nice cream." everybody happied. "its a tough way to get there" briun said. "nothings ever easy" klyle remorked.

chapter 26: going to briuns house

Everyone their way to briun house. they had to go along this one highway that was one. "mark let me see your remmington" briun said and mark said NUH BRUH. there was deamouns and they had to fight them while walking. "we can take a break at the poost office just collow me". briun said. he used his rocket launcher to launch rickets. but it out of ammo! "youll have to giude me ill use this piano as a wepoan." they went to the post office. "that was close" cableb said and mark agreed but briun agreed. they found a car but it was out of gas to the had to continue. "make your time" kevong said. "theres a deamos ofer there" nena said. it was big. they had to fight it chasing th,em. after fighting a while they got to

CHAPTER 27 BRIUNS HOUSE

"dude this palce kicks arse" nena said. it was a brikc house with 3 floors and it big. "yeah i was working on this then i got arrested by some cops then the rison i went". BRIUN SAID. "make yourself at home." so they did.

EBND OF PART 1 OF HORRIBLE TIME ACOPALYSE BOOK 1


End file.
